<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot flashes waking me up by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119690">hot flashes waking me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl'>EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hot Flashes, Married Couple, Older Characters, Partial Nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with a hot flash may not be Leia’s idea of a great time but at least Han doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot flashes waking me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strike>It would appear that I can’t write anything over 500 words to save my fuckin life lately so have</strike> another ficlet set in elle_reads <i>Off-Script</i> ‘verse, this time featuring Han and Leia.</p><p>There’s not a whole lot you need to know to follow this work, though I will say Han and Leia are <i><b>loosely</b></i> based off Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks respectively in this ‘verse, so brownie points if you spot the reference 👀 <strike>Double brownie points if you get the ref to Elle’s fic. Can you tell that I’m ridiculously proud of myself for these? It’s nearly 4 in the morning, don’t @ me.</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia wasn’t even fully awake when she felt the other side of the bed dip and release as Han presumably got up—all she was really aware of was the fact that her blood felt like it was boiling. She opened her eyes and looked up as he crossed their bedroom and cranked the window open, moonlight leaching the familiar warm tones from his skin and giving it an almost otherworldly blue hue. </p><p>As the cold Aspen air crept through the air, she realized she’d kicked the covers down to the end of the bed. Her hot flash must have woken him up. Again. </p><p>She pushed herself out of bed, ignoring the creak of her joints as she joined him at the window, stripping off the wet nightgown that clung to her skin. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, angling herself between him and the frigid air flowing through the wide open window. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he said, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before returning to bed and burrowing under the covers, his voice muffled this time as he spoke again. “Anything that can make y’stand there in your undies like that has gotta be hell.” </p><p>Leia snorted, leaning back against the window sill. “No pun intended?” It was true though, her hot flashes often hit her like a freight train. And when you lived in LA...well. Leia was certainly enjoying being able to just throw open a window or shed a couple layers when one hit. </p><p>“Heh. Maybe.” She heard the crooked smile in his voice rather than saw it. “S’gotta be in single digits out there though. Fuck that.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d hear the day you’d complain about me standin’ nearly naked in front o’you,” she teased, her accent slipping out. Decades later and he still looked at her like he had when she was in her twenties. An altogether different warmth spread through her body as she thought about she’d caught him looking at her hardened nipples a few moments ago. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I love the view with y’all painted in moonlight and everything, but I’d rather it not be because y’feel like the room’s on fire,” he said, pushing the covers below his face as he shifted to meet her eyes, that familiar lopsided grin as wide as ever. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, a shiver racing down her spine as the hot flash began to ease up. A smile still tugged at her lips though as she turned to close the window before climbing back into bed. “Y’always think you’re so clever, don’t you, Hotshot?” she said, burrowing under the covers and into his arms as she pressed her cold toes to his legs. </p><p>“Pfft, think?” He shot back, tucking the thick duvet around her and holding her close. “I <i>know</i>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this small snapshot 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>